A New Life To Lead
by Syphon Aura
Summary: OCxOC SpyroxCynder OCxOC M rating for later chapters but mostly for language. Don't know if I'll continue this story but if you want help with an idea PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello readers! I got this idea just out of the blue (I also partially got this idea because of my ex-girlfriend) and I had to write it, so here it is. let me know if I should continue it. I wrote this quickly at 4:30 in the morning so it may be messy or jumbled or many other things. (then again maybe not...never know. It may even be very structured)**

******DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN FRANCHISE/TOYS.**

"talking"  
_'thinking'_  
**(me talking) (sorry)**

Chapter 1  
Well This Was Unexpected...

I was laying on my back on the grass just thinking, thinking about my job, dog and a few other things. I started to drift off to sleep when I thought I heard a high pitched whine **(like when an old tv is on and the volume is full blast but no sound is being emitted) **and next thing I know it's just gone. By now my eyes are wide open and I'm sitting up looking around trying to find the source of the noise. My dog was just laying beside me sleeping.

_'I guess he didn't hear it...maybe it's just me, or maybe...? I don't know.' _

I pondered over this for a few seconds when I remembered I had invited my friend Skyler over.

_'I hope he remembered to bring the nachos, last time he forgot and we sat through the movie with nothing good to eat'_

it was a good movie just not as good as if there were nachos. **(as you can tell this character loves nachos...sorry for the interruption) **

_'I should go take a shower' _

I thought to myself.

_'And then I'll get the movie ready'_

I lazily got up and trudged towards my house As I got to the door I called out to my dog

"Come on puppy, lets go inside!"

I held open the door as my dog just ran inside only to jump on the couch and go back to sleep.

_'lazy pup' _

I thought to myself.

I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom and started to undress, I started with my shirt and bra. Once those were off I started to unbutton my jeans and unzip my zipper, pulling my pants and undies off. Now naked I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. As the shower heats up I sit on the toilet and do my business, by now the water has heated up and I step into the shower. The warm water heat me up, relaxing my well toned muscles. I picked up my bottle of shampoo and squirted a good glob of it into my hair, after a few minutes of lathering, I rinsed my head and turned the water off as I step out onto tiled floor and walk towards the sink, I pick up my comb and brush my hair for a few minutes leaving it nice and straight.

I was drying myself off when I started to get nauseous, as my vision started to fade in and out I sat down thinking I was having a heart attack. I grabbed my phone off the sink counter and press the 911 speed dial when a skull splitting pain enters my head, the pain was immense and I nearly passed out before the call went through. I heard them say something but it was too distorted, I said my name and phone number before my mind went blank. At least I think I did.

**Yeah Yeah I know it's short and cliche but I think later on I will split this into 2 stories because lets not forget Skyler. Anyway I'll post the next chapter in a bit stay tuned.**

posted on 'June 17th 2014 9:25'


	2. Chapter 2

**And I did tell you I would post another chapter the other day did I not? I lied. I finished the chapter but didn't post it so here it is. Anyways, enjoy readers of mine. I will tell you the name of the human at the end of the next chapter. Also after I finish the story I will post another chapter of all the other chapters in one page for all you who love REALLY long chapters cuz I know I do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN FRANCHISE/TOYS.**

"talking"  
_'thinking'_**  
****(me talking)**

Chapter 2  
This Is Amazing!

All around me I saw blue and purple and silver and gold and many more colors like a rainbow swirling and twirling and bending and twisting endlessly, I felt confusion cast over me and then anger, then calmness, and many other feelings. It was like feelings were being put into me...

'_who am I anyway? What am I? Where am I?'_

Then it all came crashing back. Like a nuke going off inside my head and it was SO painful that I feared my ears had started to bleed! I started screaming until my throat got hoarse and I couldn't scream anymore. Thats when everything started getting brighter and brighter until it was a blinding white that not even my eyelids could stop. I lost consciousness soon after.

I awoke some time later to find my self STILL falling through this tunnel like vortex except the colors were now doing the exact same pattern but backwards, I close my eyes unimpressed when I noticed I couldn't reopen my eyes I sighed and let myself relax but on the inside I was freaking out and felt like ripping my eyes out. A few minutes later I was back to normal and found myself falling asleep. I let myself relax even further and with the final thought of:

_'When I wake up I better be dreaming this or so help me...'._

**Whatcha think? not enough detail? tell me and I'll work on it. Personally I know it was really short but I'm posting another chapter so be happy and sorry its short.**

Posted June '19th 2014 10:05 am'


	3. NOTE: Not Chapter

Hello readers, idk if i will continue this story so. Sorry. I may come back to this story but in the mean time i cant get a single thought on Spyro right now. absolutely no idea what so ever. any ideas? PM me! or review, seriously. HELP.


End file.
